


A Blaster and a Blade.

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armor Kink, Battle Droids (Star Wars), Battle of Naboo (Star Wars), Crushes, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mandalorian Competency Kink, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars), for both of them, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Day 5- Competency kink.In which Jango is Mand'alor, Obi-Wan is a Knight, they're both on Naboo when the Trade Federation invades, and the sight of Obi-Wan with a blaster too much for Jango.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138511
Comments: 37
Kudos: 540
Collections: Jangobi Week





	A Blaster and a Blade.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5, lets go.  
> I don't own.  
> Please enjoy.

Stop in on Naboo, Myles said. They're a peaceful people, you likely won’t be attacked, he said.

Jango ducked behind another pillar to avoid another patrol of Battle Droids and decided when he finally got back to  Mandalore he was going to shoot Myles for suggesting this.

He was the Mand’Alor, he had the right, probably.

All he’d planned to do was refuel and buy some food, then the planet had been  blockaded , and he’d settled down to wait, frustrated but sure it would blow over.

Then the invasion started.

He was hardly the only person on the streets, and definitely not the only person dodging droids. Given that the population was being systematically rounded up and sent to labour camps, a lot of people were scrambling to avoid it.

“Go, go, quick, hurry.”

Across the plaza from him was a man with about a dozen ade, blaster in hand.

His clothes were a little singed, Jango could see, even from the distance, and by his stance and the way he was holding his arm, he was injured.

A dozen  ade were a lot to protect, and Jango knew he should help. He was in  Beskar , he was armed and at this point, surviving was not about going unnoticed in a crowd but avoiding the  droids .

Before he could move, yet another patrol rounded the corner, and three of the  ade hadn’t reached the next cover.

“There they are, get them!”

The first two shots hit their marks before Jango had the chance to fire one, but instead of making a stand in the open he was going for cover, which made sense, using his own body as a shield if necessary.

An unexpected variable, Jango made quick work of the droids.

“We should move. They'll have sent for backup.”

“ Su’cuy Mando. And I agree.” he turned to the group, “you guys ready to move.”

It was clear as they moved that the man didn’t necessarily trust Jango, which was fair enough. Despite the treaties and alliance that had followed his wining the last Clan Wars, he knew history wasn’t the easiest thing to move past.

“Jango, by the way.”

“Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan was in mismatched clothes, the jacket was Nubian, but the tunic and leggings less so, which combined with his attitude and  Coruscanti accent had Jango pretty sure he was also an off-worlder.

The dodged three more patrols and freed a small group being taken by the droids. 

“So, Jango, how’d you end up here?”

“Restocking my ship at a bad time. You?”

“I came with the envoy to negotiate the end of the  blockade .”

“Well done,” one of the natives growled, “you did brilliantly.”

Obi-Wan didn’t let it phase him, just gave them a rueful smile before continuing,

“The negotiations were... short. I'm not sure if any other members of my group survived, but my mission is to help Naboo, so that’s what I'm going to do.”

“Short?”

“I think it’s a new record for how quickly a negotiation has become people trying to kill me. There were never going to be negations, they planned on making us  disappear . From what I over-heard, they’re going to pretend we never arrived.”

That wasn’t a good situation to be in, but he didn’t doubt Obi-Wan's determination.

Obi-Wan shifted, and he froze.

Kad'au.

Of course, he was  Jetii . It made sense, and hey, Obi-Wan had saved  ade , proved fantastic with a blaster and honestly, he had more  Mandokarla than he’d have thought a  Jetii could have.

It took almost an hour to get the civilians to safety.

“So, jetii?”

“So, Mand’alor?”

Touche.

“Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“ Mand’alor Jango Fett. How did you...?”

“I could hear her song. The  Darksabre , I mean.”

“Ok, what’s our plan?”

“Our plan?”

“I have real issues with slavery, I'm not letting this stand.”

“Good to know. My job is to find Queen Amidala and get here off the planet.”

“The Queen,  karking Jetiise , you want to save one politician, what about these people?”

Obi-Wan sighed at him, ignoring the slight against his people.

“They need the Queen to sign a treaty to make this legal, and if they capture her, it’s all over, for all these people. There will be nothing anyone can do. Their enslavement, the occupation of this planet, every death, it will all be legal. It may hurt people in the short term, but I have to do it. Saving her, keeping her out of their hands, its our best move.”

“Ok, we’ll find the Queen. What about these people? In the mean time?”

“There’s a small rebellion starting up, mostly within the camps, they’ll do their best to survive until we can do something. I've helped them craft a few plans, attacks, ways to manage food supplies, gather weapons and co-ordinate.”

“What do you think we can do?”

“I don’t know. Appeal to the Senate, ask independent teams and volunteers to help. These people could be suffering for months before they’re free.”

“I can have a  battalion of Verde here in two weeks, if I can get off the planet and if I had... the consent of the Queen, actually.”

“Ok, let’s see if we can find the Queen.”

.

.

.

Freeing the Queen was no hardship, and neither was getting to the hanger, though from there it became more difficult. Obi-Wan freed the pilots, using his sabre for the first time since they’d met. He'd explained that he wanted to maintain the illusion that he’d died to the Trade Federation for as long as possible to protect the secrecy of their operation, but if they made it through the blockade, it wouldn’t matter.

He was almost certain the Queen and her Handmaidens were hiding something, partially because Naboo had a reputation for subterfuge, and partly because they all looked really alike. It felt like the Queen was following the very subtle queues from one of her handmaidens, and given how he  seemed to be addressing them both he was pretty sure Obi-Wan knew. 

He wondered if he could get Myles to wear his armour and just go off for a bit.

Maybe with Obi-Wan...

Where had that thought come from?

In his mind’s eye he saw Obi-Wan defending  ade , crushing droids, crafting battle plans, hitting every mask with his borrowed blaster.

Mandokarla flames bright in his eyes. 

And honestly any one of those things alone would have been enough for most  Mando’ade to be very attracted, even if it was for a  hook-up rather than a relationship, but  kriff he had all of them.

They'd known each other for less than a day and already Obi-Wan had displayed almost every single thing that appealed to a Mandalorian.

But a  Jetii wouldn’t want anything to do with a Mandalorian beyond business, surely.

The blockade was the issue, being shot at, the whole ship shaking as the shields took a battering.

He didn’t need the pilot to tell him the shield had been disabled; Obi-Wan had fallen into him at the resulting lurch. The  astromechs set to fixing it, and he gripped the wall and Obi-Wan to keep them both upright, until they’d launched into hyperspace.

It took a second to realise the position he was in, with Obi-Wan in his arm held tight against his chest.

He let go, glad his  buy’ce covered his face heating up, and couldn’t help but notice that Obi-Wan's ears had reddened, even as he brushed himself off and regained his poised look. It was posturing, he realised, all of it, all the Jetiise. They were just like everyone else, but they pretended to be above emotion.

That was interesting.

And adorable.

Oh  Ka’ra this was getting out of hand.

.

.

.

The hyperdrive had been hit. There was no way they were making it to Coruscant on one trip, and Obi-Wan was tasked with working out where they should land to try repairs.

It didn’t help that all the Force seemed to say was  _ Trust the Mandalorian _ and  _ You’re being hunted _ .

Useful.

To that point, he was stuck with an absolutely gorgeous Mandalorian who was definitely triggering his ‘ mandalorians are hot, brain go  burrrr ’ mode.

He'd been interested from the second the  beskar had come into view, but also wary because he knew what  Mando’ade were capable of, and Death Watch especially so. The  Mereel Clan  Mythosaur and Dha’kad’au relieved the last of his fears, and of course his saving Obi-Wan's life and the kids he was protecting helped too.

His  interest had increased exponentially when he removed his  buy’ce to talk to the kids, revealing his frankly gorgeous face. 

Oh, and then when the ship was jolted and he was thrown into the Mando’s arms, against his solid body and the arm had wrapped tight to hold him up... 

Not, of course, that he would let such a thing distract him, he was a Jedi Knight. The mission always came first and this mission was critical.

Also said Mandalorian was the  Mand’alor and that was a  political mess he didn’t need.

This mission was something he didn’t need.

His fourth mission as an actual Knight, a simple negotiation to help him recuperate after his last mission, and now this whole fiasco.

And the darkness. The deep and terrifying darkness that had haunted the shadows on Naboo, led paths and trails like echoes about the city... something was wrong.

It was like  Xanatos , but somehow darker still.

There was a darkness on Naboo, and combined with the warnings the Force provided, he had a bad feeling this darkness would not so easily leave him be.

A few hours into hyperspace, he was shaken out of his meditation by Jango Fett.

“Jetii, our hyperdrive is leaking. Do you think you could assist me in convincing the Naboo to land on Tatooine?”

“Tatooine?”

“It’s the only planet within reach the Trade Federation have no power. And we’ll have to fix it ourselves because I don’t trust that we can sent any sort of communication before we reach Coruscant.”

“No, I suppose Tatooine will be out best bet.”

“But?”

“I am one of the last people welcome on that planet. If the Hutts get wind I am there, it will be bad for all of us. The mission that earnt me my Knighthood involved me freeing 2000 Tatooine slaves, de-establishing about half their Spice trade and the three largest Auction houses in the System.”

“Holy  Kriff . That was you.”

“Indeed. Still, it hadn’t put me in the Hutt’s good graces. Between that and,” he gestured at his hair, “I have a bad history with slavers.”

“No, you’ll have to stay on the ship.”

Tatooine, that could go well.

He stood to follow the Mandalorian, faltering with a gasp as the Force swirled.

“ Jetii , you alright?”

“We’re being followed, hunted, by something dark. We cannot stay on Tatooine long.”

“Then we will not.”

Convincing the Queen, or at least the handmaiden beside her, that they needed to go to Tatooine ended up being easier than he’d hoped and with their course laid in, they dispersed.

He wasn’t at all surprised that he and the Mandalorian both ended up on the cargo hold, planning on doing some training. He wasn’t sure what the man was doing, but he took great pleasure working through simple Katas. 

After a while, he was struck by a thought.

“Fett, you want to spar?”

“You think you can beat me in hand-to-hand.”

It almost sounded like a flirt, almost.

“Maybe, but I was thinking about your sabre. It can’t be often you get to spar  against someone who knows how to use  kyber based weapons.”

He felt the  Mandalorian’s interest spike, and he drew and ignited the Dha’kad’au.

It was as impressive as he’d read, and as he remembered. He'd seen Fett in battle before, when he was 17 and on Mandalore, holding the blade high to rally his troops behind him. But he’d been on the other side of the battlefield and all he’d really seen was the rally from afar. He had no idea if Fett knew how to use it, and from his stance, Obi-Wan guessed he didn’t.

“Something wrong, Jetii?”

“Just... curious, about your grip.”

“Curious?”

“You don’t look so comfortable holding her. Still, if you’re sure...”

Their fight was short. He’d been right, Fett was fighting the crystal, and it was hampering him.

“Friendly tip, Alor, if you fight the crystal, if you try to force the blade to submit, you’ll never win a duel.”

Fett huffed, and returned to ready stance.

He lost a second time.

“Fett, focus on the crystal, focus on the energy within you traveling down your arm, through the crystal and into the blade. Move with the blade, don’t try to subjugate it or it will continue to fight you. It hums, it rings that you are the True and Rightful  Mand’alor . Work with it.”

He felt Fett’s exasperation, but he also felt the Mandalorian doing just as he’d said. 

The next bout was far more interesting.

As was his reaction to being right.

“ Kriffing Force Oisk.”

“But it worked.”

Kriff , was he really  flirting. Really.

“Master Jedi, Ser Fett, we’ve arrived in orbit of Tatooine.”

Oh thank kriff.

.

.

.

Sand  sand , nothing but sand.

The joys of the  dustball that was Tatooine. Initiate Skywalker was right, no-one would ever want to come here if they had another choice.

The darkness broke over him like a wave.

It was here.

On the planet.

He flipped open the short range comm, leaving the main ship in a vain hope he’d see the Mandalorian coming across the sands.

“Please tell me you’re nearly back.”

“We’ve bought the parts, we’re just leaving the town limits now, should be at most an hour, why?”

“Our stalker, it’s here. On the planet. Be on guard.”

“I will. See you soon.”

He refused to return to the ship when the feeling of the threat was so loud, so strong.

It paid off, because he saw it coming. 

Sith, the Force whispered, and he shuddered, reaching for his blade and yelling up the ramp for them to prepare to take off. Repairs could be done in flight, they needed to  escape this thing.

It was traveling much faster than  Fett, he wasn’t sure the man would make it in time. Fighting on sand was tough, but he could do it.

His blue blade caught the red one as Fett shot past, and he was instantly put on the defensive. This being was strong, fast and skilled. He caught  it’s blade and it pushed forwards, both crackling near his face.

“My Master wants you alive, little Jedi, only you.  So run as fast as you can, play protector, you’ll end up on your knees eventually, and they’ll all be dead.”

He launched himself backwards, using the Force to shove his attacker back, and sprung onto the loading ramp of the ship.

He let his head fall back, and when he opened his eyes, Fett was above  him, offering a hand.

.

.

.

Jango wasn’t sure what to make of the Jetii.

He was smart, powerful,  resourceful , kind, strong, beautiful, but he was also a  Jetii .

Oh, and he spoke  Mando’a , and when they’d been sparing on the trip between Tatooine and Coruscant, he’d used techniques that were most definitely and uniquely Mando.

“You know, I never asked, but you speak some Mando’a? And you used fighting styles that can only be taught by a Mandalorian.”

“Oh, yeah, I spent a year of my apprentice on  Manda’yaim as a representative of the Republic to the  Haat’ad and New  Mandalorians . Spent most of it being shot at by  Kyr’tsad but there was some time to enjoy the culture.”

“I knew they’d sent Jetiise, I just never got to meet them. You were helping the Dutchess and the forces in Sundari, correct?”

“Indeed. To be truthful, I much preferred working with the  Haat’ad , it was easier in a fight knowing the people beside me could defend themselves. The only downside was that they kept trying to convince me I needed armour.”

“You do need armour. Your robes aren’t going to do anything.”

“I ended up with a few things, but my primary role here was to be a negotiator. It doesn’t calm people to see Jedi in armour, and we have to maintain our image as peacekeepers as best we can. We cannot help people if they don’t trust us.”

“Nor can you help people if you are dead.”

“No, I suppose not.”

Did this man have any flaws?

Well, yeah, he was a  Jetii , but other than that...?

“You said you have some beskar?”

“Vambraces and a  cortosis-beskar mix undershirt.”

“Arms and body, ok, when we return to Naboo, wear it.”

“Return?”

“I have little doubt the Queen is going to want to return to her planet to free her people, and as I have said I will be offering  Mandalore’s support. I assumed as this was your mission, you would be  coming with us.”

“My mission was to negotiate an end to the occupation, they may not choose to send anyone back, or they may reassign me to another mission and send more experienced Jedi.”

He hadn’t even considered that. 

Wait...

“Choose not to send anyone?”

“There are only so many Jedi. With the  darksider running around and potentially after the Queen I doubt we will be removed, but we are supposed to be neutral. If this turns into a battle, a war, we may not be allowed to interfere, Alor Fett.”

“You know, you can call me Jango.”

“Of course, Alor Fett.”

He sent Jango a bright grin, and his breath hitched a second. 

He was well and truly karked, wasn’t he?

.

.

.

Jango was correct in assuming the Queen would choose to go back, and his  verde arrived a few hours before they were due to depart. He greeted Myles, clasping his forearm, and filled his Second in.

“Ok, enough about the Naboo crisis for now,” Myles laughed, “tell me why you’ve got the lovesick look?”

“ Excuse me!”

“You heard me. Someone's caught your heart,  vod , tell me who.”

“ItwasthejetiionNaboo.”

“What was that?”

“The  Jetii on Naboo.”

“A Jetii!”

“He’s got the  Mandokarla , Myles, I see it in his eyes. And in the first hour of knowing him, he took a bullet for one of the 14  ade he’d rescued and was protecting, crushed a battalion of battle droids, crafted battle plans, started a revolution among the captives and never missed a shot with the blaster he’d taken off one of the droids. Oh, I also found out he shuts down spice trades and frees slaves whenever he can. And he speaks Mando’a.”

“Oh.”

“I’m in love. I really am.”

“Too bad he’s a  Jetii . They can’t have relationships, can they?”

Jango sighed. It was true and he knew it. He could never have Obi-Wan as his.

“I can still dream vod.”

Myles poked him and laughed, before they both had to get up to make ready for the attack.

Half an hour before they left, Obi-Wan arrived.

He was wearing new robes, though Jango was pretty sure he caught a flash of something under them that had to be the  under armour he’d mentioned.

He bowed to the Queen, 

“My lady, the Council has agreed that I be sent back with you to aid in the liberation of Naboo.”

“I am glad for it. Your help has been invaluable  thus far .”

“You’re too kind. The Order’s primary worry is the being who attacked us on Tatooine, he followed us from Naboo, and we believe either you are his target, or his job is to ensure that the Trade Federation’s occupation does not fail. My orders are to make him my primary concern.”

“I understand.”

Once underway, he made his way to Obi-Wan's side,  knowing he was being flanked by Myles.

“So, what did  the council say about the attacker other than his being your priority?”

“You mean as to whether he’s a  Sith or simply a  darksider , there hasn’t been a Sith in a  millennia . Without proof...”

“They don’t  believe you.”

“They believe there is a  well-trained dark-side user hunting the Queen, that is enough.”

“You say well-trained,” Myles asked, “but they’re sending you into the field alone.”

“I’d hardly say I'm alone. Besides, I fought my first  darksider when I was 12. It wasn’t intentional on my part; I was merely seen as a  convenient target but it happened none the less and it was not my last interaction with dark-siders. I will handle it.”

Myles snorted as though he didn’t particularly agree, and claimed he had things to do, leaving them alone.

“You know my  buy’ce picked up what the dark-sider said to you on Tatooine. That thing is hunting you, not her.”

“Both of us. I could feel it’s intention, and she is the main target, Naboo is of prime importance, although I do not yet know why. It's  interest with me is worrying, but that does not change my belief that I will be able to handle it.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

They made planetfall with all the necessary drama, his pilots heading for the droid control ships and the other large blockade ships, the rest of them heading for Theed.

Obi-Wan was next to him when they ran into the fight, lightsabre and blaster together making them an unstoppable lead for his Verde and Queen Amidala’s group.

Padmé, the real Queen Amidala, was a force to be reckoned with, and he was oddly comfortable about letting her lead her group, as long as she had a few Mandalorians with her.

Their group surged through the palace, cleaning up, scrapping the droids as they went.

Obi-Wan tensing was all the warning they got before he shoved Jango aside. He hit the floor hard, rolling as he went to see Obi-Wan clashing with the  Darkside r  that had been stalking them. r

For all it said it wanted Obi-Wan alive, it seemed as though it didn’t care if he was in one  piece , attacking him  viciously and without mercy.

There was a crackle as the  darksider launched a violent blow, sending Obi-Wan skidding backwards.

Without warning, he couldn’t breathe, his toes scraping the ground as it lifted him. He wasn’t the only one, all his  verde in the corridor were being held in the same way.

Until a bright flash of blue sent their attacker flying backwards, and they dropped to the floor once again, gasping to regain their breath.

Their attacker smirked cruelly, and his  lightsabre lit on the other side.

What the  kriff , what the kriff, what the kriff?

He holstered his blasters and drew the  DarkSabre .

He was going to defend his people, this Force user was a threat, and his job as  Mand’alor was to protect.

It didn’t take long to realise Obi-Wan had been taking it easy on him in their few spars, but with Obi-Wan taking point, he had the easy job. 

The dark-sider threw him backwards and launched a heavy attack on Obi-Wan, who blocked it with his sabre. Instead of moving for another attack, it pressed that one, pushing  against Obi-Wan, who had to readjust his stance just to stay upright.

There was a loud crack, and it dropped to the floor.

Dead.

In one hand Obi-Wan had his sabre, in the other he had a blaster pistol.

Oh, Jango’s  codpiece was suddenly far too tight.

“Where did you get a blaster?”

“From the holster on my hip.”

Far too tight.

Obi-Wan bent over the body, picking up and stowing the sabre somewhere within his robes, and giving their attacker some sort of blessing.

“Jango, the Queen.”

Right, they had a mission.

“Keel, take your squad and go west, Obi-Wan and I will head for the throne room in the other direction.”

“Elek.”

It was another 15 minutes of fighting before the droids all shut down, and then it was all over. The Trade Federation representatives were being arrested, the planets inhabitants had been freed, and Jedi humanitarian workers had arrived with food,  medicine , blankets and shelter, as well as several healers.

It was an act of impulse that had him dropping his buy’ce and pressing their foreheads together as soon as they were in a private enough location to do so, an empty corridor, and he knew that Obi-Wan knew what it meant.

Crowding him against the wall, the  keldabe kiss became an actual kiss, then several, and he let his hands explore, just a little entertained at the number of weapons  hidden in those robes of his.

“Ner mirdala dral jetii cyar’ika.”

“Ner Mand’alor.”

.

.

.

Obi-Wan being assigned the position of Ambassador to  Mandalore created quite a stir.

More so, when the  Mand’alor welcomed him with a forearm grip not used for dignitaries or outsiders.

Especially when people started to realise that the glint of metal under the robes revealed by this grip was beskar.

Within a day the headlines were all over this new  Jetii living among them.

Within a week the tabloids were all speculating on their relationship.

Within a year came the engagement  announcement , one which almost all of  Mandalore approved of, and caught the attention of the Republic,  Mandalore , and every  Holonet Newspaper, gossip rag, blog and other news site.

It also won Myles a hell of a lot of money and a few good bottles of  Tihaar .

Less than a month after that the assassin arrived, a Sith steeped in the darkness, gunning for the Ven’Alor’riduur.

It vastly underestimated the protectiveness of the  Mando’ade for their Royal  aliit .

Especially for someone that had captured the heart of their rightful  Mand’alor and who led campaign after campaign against slavers as well as humanitarian  mission after humanitarian  mission.

There were other assassins, so many attempts on Obi-Wan's life that Jango feared letting him from his sight, skill in a battle be damned. So many attempts that came too close...

But  Mando’ade were some of the best trackers in the galaxy, and Palpatine didn’t know what hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> Mand'alor- Sole leader (King/Queen)  
> ade- children  
> Su'cuy- hello  
> Kad'au- lightsaber  
> Jetii(se)- Jedi(plural)  
> Mandokarla- the right stuff, the essence of a mandalorian(ish)  
> verde-soldiers  
> Mando'ade- mandalorian  
> buy'ce- helmet  
> Ka'ra- Ancient Council/Stars  
> Beskar'gam- mandalorian armour  
> Dha'kad'au- dark sabre  
> Oisk- shit.  
> Mando'a- Mandalorian language  
> Manda'yaim- planet mandalore  
> Haat'ad- True Mandalorians (short version)  
> Kyr'tsad- death watch.  
> vod- sibling/friend  
> Elek- yes/ SirYesSir!  
> Keldabe Kiss- headbutt/ pressing foreheads together  
> Ner mirdala deal jetti cyar'ika- My intelligent strong Jedi sweetheart.  
> Ner Mand'alor- My king.  
> Tihaar- strong alcohol  
> Ven'Alor'riduur- future Queen/King's spouse./ queen/king's fiancé.  
> aliit- clan/family.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
> My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey.  
> Please R+R.


End file.
